The invention relates to a method for pumping a fluid out of an aquiferous household device, in particular out of a household dishwashing machine.
Aquiferous household devices, like for instance household dishwashing machines, comprise a circulation pump, with which fluid is circulated in order to supply spray facilities, like for instance rotating spray arms, with which fluid can be applied to items to be cleaned. In order to convey the fluid out of the aquiferous household device after such a cleaning process has terminated, a drain pump is provided, which can be connected to a domestic waste water disposal system. To this end, in addition to the drain pump, the circulation pump is operated at least partially in parallel, i.e. a simultaneous operation of both pumps takes place. This ensures that, in the event of an abrupt stop of the circulation pump, the occurrence of a reverse flow is avoided in channels which connect the circulation pump to the spray facilities for spraying items to be cleaned, which may cause the filter cake forming during operation on filter facilities for separating soiling and particles to loosen and float again as result of the back-flowing fluid quantities, consequently resulting in the separated particles and soiling re-entering the circuit for supplying the spray facilities and thus re-soiling the items to be cleaned.
By way of example, reference is made in this context to EP 1 882 438 A1, which discloses a corresponding household dishwashing machine. To ensure an effective cleaning of the filter, it is proposed that the wash fluid be emptied using a circulation pump which operates at least at the start. Once again however in this patent both the circulation pump and also the drain pump are in operation, so that the solution results in the system consuming increased energy.